Merging of Worlds
by Darth Vyper
Summary: An XmenHP crossover.The Xmen seek shelter at Hogwarts when the hunt for mutants is on and romances between mutants and magical beings form.A tale of desire,forbidden love,jealousy and adventure.
1. Old Acquaintances

**WARNING : THIS STORY PICKS UP RIGHT AFTER X-MEN 2 .**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND TRY NOT TO FLAME ME BECAUSE THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC ON HARRY POTTER , SO SHOW SOME MERCY!**

HPXMHPXMHPXMHPXMHPXMHPXMHPXMHPXMHPXMHPXMHPXMHPXMHP

**Chapter 1 : Old acquaintances .**

_Westchester , New York …………_

"Charles , what do you suggest we do? We can't be running forever," said a caramel skinned beauty called Storm.

Charles Xavier massaged his aching temples with his index fingers . The X-men sat around him , all wearing somber and worried expressions .

_And they should be worried , _he thought bitterly .

Just a week ago Stryker's men stormed the mansion and captured some students , to fuel a deranged plan by using him to destroy the mutant population. However the plan had backfired and nearly resulted in the death of humankind thanks to Magneto. The "global phenomenon" as most humans put it , had resulted in a dire meeting with the president but all the negotiation and persuasion had gone down the drain . The Mutant Registration Act was introduced nevertheless and mutants who refused to comply would be gunned down. On instinct , Charles had sent most of the students to the safety of their homes or rather enclosed the homeless ones in the care of a colleague who runs a secret mutant school in Texas . A few stubborn ones remained behind , including Kitty , Piotr , Bobby , Rogue , Amara, Jamie , Jubilee , Theresa and Evan.

_And you should be blamed for this mess ,_ he mentally told himself.

Unfortunately , he wasn't guarding his thoughts at the moment and Jean picked up the last sentence.

"Professor , we don't blame you ! It was Stryker's fault , not yours !"

Her outburst caused a flurry of actions . All of them looked concerned and started to fidget uneasily.

_They are worried for me_ , he realized and couldn't help but give a small grateful smile.

_But what are we going to do?_ This thought was playing in Scott's mind .

_We are just a bunch of sitting ducks . I say we stick up and fight those damn_ _humans ._ This was definitely Logan's .

_Oh , Charles . I hope you are alright . We really need you . This is not your fault . _Concern. Definitely Storm's .

Charles Xavier blocked out all further thoughts from his mind as he made a decision . He took a small pouch from the drawer of his oak wood desk and slowly wheeled over to the fire place , earning curios stares from everyone in the room . Even Logan raised his eyebrow .

"Amara , could you light up a fire for me , please ?" he asked sweetly to a young brown skinned girl with chocolate eyes hovering in the corner .

Amara snapped out of her reverie and voiced out in a surprised tone , "Sure , professor ."

She shot her right hand out and a jet of flame hit the decaying wood in an instant . The newly sprung flames crackled menacingly and the looks of curiosity intensified. Charles took out a fistful of the powder in the pouch and casually sprinkled it over the flames. The roaring fire turned emerald green and a few gasps could be heard.

"Charles , what-?" began Storm .

The professor silenced her with a wave of his hand **( A/N : I know that Professor X doesn't do this because it is not his character but bear with it.)**

"Jean , could you please wheel me into the fire place ?" he asked politely at the redhead which stood petulantly at the corner .

He instantly saw a few jaws drop , including Jean's .

"Are you out of your mind wheels?" yelled Logan , shock masking his ruffian-ish

features.

"I'm perfectly sane Logan ," he replied calmly.

Scott was already chewing his bottom lip.

"I think you need rest professor ," said Kitty tentatively .

A few people murmured and nodded their heads , thinking the professor had finally lost his marbles .

"I just need to visit an old friend," he said , shooting a small smile .

Seeing the dumbfounded looks on everyone's faces , he sighed as he wheeled himself into the green flames before speaking in a clear voice , " Albus Dumbledore's office , Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry !"

Scott yelled and one of the girls screamed as the flames engulfed Charles Xavier before dissipating and leaving nothing but a small trail of ashes and burning embers behind .

"He's gone ," choked Rogue as the room around her erupted in confusion and sorrow.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry …………………_

Albus Dumbledore crinkled his nose as a pair of red-haired twins that sat before him fidgeted in their chairs . He rummaged through the folds of his midnight blue cloak before pulling out a handful of brightly coloured wrapped sweets .

"Lemon drop ?" he offered kindly to the twins , who shook their heads instantaneously .

He gave a small smile before unwrapping one of the sweets and popping it in his mouth . A look of contentment spread across his ancient face as he savoured the sweet like a small child . His expression turned grave once more.

"As both of you know , Marcus Flint has stopped sprouting radishes from his nostrils and Mr. Montague's craving for Miss Patil's undergarments has ceased . ( The twins sniggered at this remark but Dumledore continued as if nothing has happened .) I'm sorry to say that Madam Pomfrey has not succeeded in removing Mr. Malfoy's tail but a quick trip to St. Mungo's will do the trick ," he said sternly.

"But it's not our fault ! He teased Ron and Katie about our Quidditch skills –"

"-and called Hermione a mudblood-"

" - and Harry a walking sex icon-"

"-and Ginny a whore-"

Albus sliced their ramblings in a second . " Be as it may , the amount of improper use of magic displayed yesterday was unforgivable . You'll both serve detention for the next 3 weeks ."

The twins faces fell as they stood up to make their leave . A disgruntled Professor McGonagall barged into the room , huffing with fury.

"Come on you two! We have to discuss your detention," she snapped , before giving Albus a curt nod .

"Just one second Minerva . I want to have a few last words with Mr. Fred and George Weasley ."

Fred blanched and George looked reproachful , thinking their punishments weren't sufficient enough and Dumledore wanted to add their detention list .

"Good work with Mr. Malfoy's tail," he said cheerfully.

Fred and George grinned as Professor McGonagall's jaw dropped .

"ALBUS!" she shrieked involuntarily , towering with rage .

"Yes Minerva ?" he answered serenely .

Professor McGonagall chivvied both boys out of the door before slamming the door shut and rounding on Albus . She deflated slightly before continuing .

"Really Albus , you should not encourage them ! They will only wreak more havoc –"

Her lecture was cut off as the fire from the gilded fireplace shot to life and a bald man in a wheelchair came through , looking frazzled . Fawkes cocked open a beady eye and surveyed the man with polite interest from his perch .

"Good morning , Charles . To what do I owe this surprise visit ?" greeted Albus as he stood up and made his way to his guest .

Charles returned the greeting before turning and introducing himself to Minerva , who stood silently in the corner.

"Please , have some tea ," said Albus kindly as he flicked his wand and conjured three mugs of steaming lemon tea.

_Still loving lemon , Albus ?_ he chided playfully with his mind as he took a sip of the brew .

_More than ever Charles . It's good to see you after all these years . What is troubling you? _

Charles drew a long sip before licking his parched lips .

"I guess I should begin …."

After more than an hour of giving a brief rundown on everything that has happened to Albus and Minerva , Charles finally decided to ask the favour he came here for in the first place .

"Would it be alright if my students and I stayed here for the time being ,Albus?" he asked carefully , unsure of his old friend's reaction.

"Of course , Charles! Hogwarts is opened to anyone who is in need of shelter . Do not hesitate to ask , old friend . I'll be always here to help ," Albus said indignantly .

Charles smiled . _I'll notify my students . Thanks , Albus_ .

_Your welcome. We'll be expecting you soon . Farewell , Charles ._

_Goodbye Albus ._

Charles slowly rolled to the fireplace . McGonagall had thrown a fistful of Floo Powder into the dying flames , which instantly surged emerald green . Charles gave a grateful nod before wheeling once again into the flames .

"Xavier's Gifted School for Youngsters , New York !"

The flames swallowed him whole before dying down again . Albus gave one last look at the fireplace before striding out of the office , " Come Minerva , we have a lot of preparations to make before our guests arrive ."

Minerva nodded as she lumbered along his wake , wondering what and how these "mutant guests" will look like .

HPXMHPXMHPXMHPXMHPXMHPXMHPXMHPXMHPXMHPXMHPXMHPXMHP

_Hope you lot enjoyed it! The x-men will arrive at Hogwarts next week , so stay tuned! _

**WELL , DON'T JUST SIT THERE AND STARE ; REVIEW PLEASE!**

**P.S. SORRY FOR THE WEAK ENDING !**


	2. Broken Hearts and Magical Journeys

_Thanks for the reviews ! I'm glad some of you actually enjoyed it and my personal thanks to Jinxeh who pointed out my atrocious mistakes . Anyways , enough of my blabbering , I've got another chapter up so read and enjoy!_

HPXMHPHPXMHPXMHPXMHPXMHPXMHPXMHPXMHPXMHPXMHPXMHPXM

**Chapter 2 : Broken Hearts and Magical Journeys.**

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ………_

It was late at night. Almost midnight to be precise. A young teenage boy draped in a silver cloak rushed down the corridor , a map clutched in one hand and a fine wand grasped firmly in the other. He wheezed into an empty classroom , where a bright red haired witch stood next to an old desk , impatiently tapping her foot.

The girl froze as the as the door miraculously opened but gave a small smile as it shut close again.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't show ," said Ginny huffily , a trace of a impatience playing across her radiant face.

Harry pulled off his cloak before setting his prized items - namely the Marauder's map and his father's invisibility cloak , on one of the desks before racing towards Ginny and lifting her up before planting his lips on her own. He then set her down and traced his fingers around her sides.

Ginny giggled. "That tickled ."

"I missed you today," Harry murmured softly in her ear .

"Where were you ? I didn't see you in the great hall at all ."

He broke away from her and gazed deeply into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Luna bought a new pygmypuff . She wanted to know how to feed it so I helped her out ," Ginny quickly replied.

A little to quickly perhaps. Harry scowled as he cupped her round face gingerly in his hands.

"There is someone else , isn't there ?" he asked , a mirror of anger and sadness reflected in his green eyes.

Ginny backed away , "Of course not ! Harry , how could you think of such a thing ?"

"You are lying. I can see it in your eyes. Who is it then ?" he demanded , inching closer.

"No one ! Harry , I love you and only you ! How could you even think -"

"Is it Dean or Seamus ? Neville perhaps ? Or maybe that Hufflepuff boy - Zacharias ? Or even -"

"HARRY STOP ! YOU ARE NOT MAKING ANY SENSE ! I SAID I LOVE YOU AND –" Ginny yelled , furious at such accusations were thrown at her.

"I'M NOT MAKING ANY SENSE ? WHAT ABOUT YOU ? SNEAKING OFF IN THE MIDDLE OF LUNCH WITH SOME OTHER BOY AND THEN PRETENDING YOU LOVE ME -" Harry screamed back , equally angry.

"I CAN GO ANYWHERE I WANT TO WITHOUT YOU KNOWING AND I SAID I LOVE YOU ALREADY ! ARE YOU BLIND ?"

"YES I AM ! IF I WASN'T I WOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU WERE A TWO-TIMING WHORE WHO WOULD EVEN SLEEP WITH YOUR OWN BROTHER -!"

"WHAT ABOUT YOU ? I SEE THE LUSTFUL WAY YOU LOOK AT HERMIONE WHEN SHE -"

"YOU LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS !"

"WHY SHOULD I ? YOU SLEPT WITH HER ALREADY , HAVEN'T YOU ?"

Harry's face reddened even more as he met Ginny's triumphant gaze.

"NO , I DIDN'T ! SHE IS MY FRIEND -"

"YEAH , RIGHT !" she snorted , thinking she won the argument as Harry fell silent.

The intense silence hung in the air for a few minutes. The pair determinedly didn't even look at each other. That was until Ginny finally broke the awkward silence. She looked at Harry one final time , who was busy fiddling with his cloak and picking up the map.

"I'm sorry Harry ," she squeaked , waiting for his reaction.

Harry turned with his back against her. He paused as he drew in a deep sigh of regret.

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I ever fell in love with you."

With those final words , he slipped his cloak on before heading towards the Gryffindor common room as silent tears rolled down his cheeks.

As he exited , he heard the faintest murmur from Ginny , " Me too."

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

_Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters…………_

A week has passed since Charles Xavier returned from his visit with Albus Dumbledore. The moment he returned , he was hounded by an entire sea of questions. After a whole hour of persuasion and coaxing , the X-men finally believed the Professor's words although Logan was still skeptical with the idea of wizards existing in another world and they were to actually seek shelter with a man called Albus Dumbledore , a friend of the professor's.

They were all packed and ready to leave but there was only one problem.

"Professor , how are we going to get there ?" asked a petite young girl - Theresa.

"The kid has a point wheels. I don't see any flying carpets ," said Logan , still looking at Charles as though this was a major joke.

"Logan !" hissed Scott , shooting a glare at the scruffy man who straightened immediately.

"What is the matter One-Eye ? Got a stick up your ass ?" he chided.

Scoot's hand instinctively flew to his visor.

"Scott no !" yelled Jean , trying to calm him down.

_Don't ! You are a better man than this . _

_But he -_

_Scott , this is Logan we're talking about . L-O-G-A-N. He just loves pissing you_ _off. He has the mental capacity of a ten year old , remember ?_

_Alright…… But if he does this one more time -_

_Scott………_

Scott sighed as Jean gave him the cute puppy-dog look which made his heart melt.

"Logan , please be more well-behaved when we arrive at Hogwarts. If not -" began the professor.

"Sure chuck , just let me know when you are leaving ," he interjected as he lit a cigar and strolled away.

The professor sighed. Suddenly , Rogue and Bobby came through the double doors at the front of the mansion , both bawling their heads off.

"IT IS NOT MY FAULT ! I DIDN'T ASK TO HAVE THIS POWER !"

"I DON'T CARE ! THIS ISN'T GOING TO WORK ROGUE , SO -"

"SO WHAT ? YOU'RE A MUTANT TOO !"

"BUT AT LEAST I CAN TOUCH !"

Rogue stopped shouting as his words hit her like a ton of bricks. A whole river of tears cascaded down her cheeks as she turned away , thinking that Bobby couldn't hurt her more than he already has. Unfortunately , she was wrong.

"I'm breaking up with you ," he lowered his voice as he ran off , once he saw Logan running towards him to skewer him like a sausage on a stick.

Rogue unleashed a set of mournful sobs as Kitty and Amara comforted her and Jean gave her words of encouragement mentally.

Scott dashed after Logan to make sure that Bobby didn't end up with any additional holes in his body. Storm was making sure the luggage was all accounted for.

After 30 minutes of waiting , ( Rogue was better now , she was even laughing when Jubilee accidentally tripped on the stairs and let loose a series of fireworks that somehow managed to burn a hole through Evan's pants and Bobby was next to Scott the whole time as Logan gave him a murderous look , earning an icy glare from Jean who did not approve his earlier actions to kill Bobby ) a handsome barn owl swooped by and dropped a letter on the professor's lap. All of them crowded around as the professor tore open the envelope and read its contents aloud.

_Dear Charles , _

_I have sent a friend to help you on your journey to our school . Have a safe trip and enjoy the refreshments in the carriage. _

_P.S. Look up in the sky._

_Yours truly ,_

_Albus Dumbledore . _

"What does he mean look up in the sky ?" asked Piotr blankly.

A few of them murmured in agreement.

"Hey look ! What's that ?" piped up Jamie , pointing at a speck in the sky which was growing larger by the second.

Everyone looked up as a lopsided shape made itself visible as it careened towards them.

"It's heading towards us !" yelled Amara , panic-stricken.

"Run !" Kitty screeched .

Everyone scrambled except the professor.

"Professor !" yelled Jean just as a huge carriage flown by a dozen winged palomino stallions landed in front of him.

Jean let out a breath of relief as Charles wasn't squashed flat or regrettably become a stain on the grass. The group huddled closer towards the carriage as a giant man stepped forward and released the reins.

"A'llo ! Professor Charles , ain't it ? I'm Rubeus Hagrid , gamekeeper of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ," said the man merrily as he made his way towards the crowd and shook their hands one by one.

"Whoa ….. are you a giant ?" asked Theresa , manners forgotten .

Kitty clasped a hand over the little girl's mouth as Hagrid turned his warm eyes on her , " What is that deary ?"

"Nothing , she just wants to know how we are going to fit into that carriage , that's all ," Rogue covered up as Kitty shot her a grateful smile.

"The small fry has a point. How are we going to fit into that ?" Logan inquired as he eyed the small carriage that was supposedly going to accommodate them all.

"Why don't you lot see for yur'selves , eh ?" Hagrid said as he opened the door.

Storm stepped inside first before screaming as a few short creatures raced towards her and offered her food. The others followed , thinking she was in trouble but stopped as they stepped in. The interior was large with 20 beds lined in one corner , a dining table in the middle and squishy armchairs and sofas to the left. A huge bookcase was next to the chairs and there were restrooms next to it.

"What are they ?" whispered Theresa as the creatures began to load the baggage into the carriage.

Hagrid heard her though. " They are house elves. Borrowed a couple from the school to keep your journey pleasant ."

He then shut the door with a snap.

"Would you like any refreshments miss ?" squeaked one of the house elves.

"No thanks ," said Kitty as Jubilee laughed delightedly when she saw one of the house elves pester Logan to eat a slice of pumpkin pie.

"I can't wait to see the magic school ," said Jean as Logan just let out a "hmph" .

HPXMHPXMHPXMHPXMHPXMHPXMHPXMHPXMHPXMHPXMHPXMHPXMHP

_I'm done ! Sorry I focused too much on the x-men , but I promise I'll balance it out in the next chapter. _

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Shocks and Confusion

_Thanks a lot for reviewing people! I'm extremely happy that some of you are actually reading this , so much so it's making me cry………( SOB )_ _Anyways , new chapter up , so kick back and enjoy reading !_

HPXMHPXMHPXMHPXMHPXMHPXMHPXMHPXMHPXMHPXMHPXMHPXMHP

**Chapter 3 : Shocks and Confusions.**

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…………_

It was a bright sunny Monday. Everything was perfectly fine , save Harry , who was still brooding by the window sill , contemplating last night's ghastly events.

"Oi Harry ! You listening mate ?" yelled Ron , waving his palm in front of Harry a couple of times , making sure his best friend was still showing some life signs.

Harry snapped out of his surly mood. "What ?" He asked rudely , annoyed that Ron brought him out of his stupor.

"Blimey Harry , the basilisk is still not alive , is it ? Because I swear you look like you were petrified or something -" began Dean , earning raucous laughter from Seamus , who was busy detangling himself from his robes.

"Har , har , har , very funny ……" Harry muttered before turning back to Ron. "What were you saying again ?"

"Oh , it's about Hermione. She said she got our Monkswood essay checked out and everything seems to be ok ."

"Monkswood essay ?" Harry looked a bit blank.

"You know , the one Snape asked us to hand in today ?" piped Seamus , checking under his bed to find his hat , after he somehow managed to slip into his robes.

Harry groaned. He completely forgot he had potions today with the slime ball , what more about some stupid essay he was suppose to pass up today. He quickly hopped off the window panel he was perched on and proceeded to rummaging through his books and quills to find his robes. Ron and Dean were once again arguing about Dean's fascination with football , but Harry paid them no heed as he slowly began to unfold his robes.

Suddenly , Neville barged into the dormitory , huffing and puffing like a niffler with an asthma attack.

" Harry ! I got a - " he tripped over the Persian rug on the floor and started to hurtle violently towards Harry , before crashing into Seamus and Ron , "Woah………oof !"

"Neville !"

"Ouch !"

"Sorry !"

All three of them got to their feet , Ron sporting a nasty welt on his temple , Seamus looked slightly pale with his hat askew whilst Neville cheeks just flushed beet root purple out of embarrassment.

Harry laughed and Ron just glared while Seamus was about to curse him.

"Um…. Can somebody get me down ?" squeaked Dean , who mysteriously ended up on the dusty chandelier overhead.

"Bloody hell , how did you wind up there ?" asked Ron , appalled.

Even Seamus looked up , staring dumbfounded at Dean.

"It's natural for wizards and witches to use magic by accident when the are stressed , that is most probably how Dean ended up there in the first place."

All three of them jumped at the sound of the feminine voice ( except for Dean ) and swivelled sharply towards the doorway , only to find a bushy haired girl with mild freckles and a bored expression staring at them.

"Hermione ! What are you doing here ?" voiced Harry as all the boys nodded.

"Professor Dumbledore asked us to hurry because we have some guests soon. He told all the prefects during today's early morning meeting but of course _someone_ overslept as usual…" She glowered at Ron who just shot a sheepish grin.

"Better hurry , can't keep him waiting ," said Seamus and all of them scrambled to get properly dressed at once. ( Hermione had already performed a quick spell and brought Dean down )

"Hermione , could you -?" began Harry as he slowly stripped off his pyjamas.

Hermione snorted as she exited out of the dormitory and scooted to the Great Hall with the rest of the girls. After changing quickly , all five of them rushed to the Great Hall ( Neville tripped over a suit of armour on the way and it took all four of them to get it off him ) and quickly seated themselves along the Gryffindor table but much to Harry's dismay , Ginny sat right across him ; determinedly not meeting his eyes. She was instead concentrating on Lavender and Dean who were busy making out. Harry watched the pair and felt a twinge of sadness pierce his shattered heart. He ran his hand through his untidy mane of hair , before he was hit by the overwhelming sensation he forgot something.

"Oh damn flobberworms ," Harry swore as he realised he was missing his hat and if things couldn't get any worse , Snape was patrolling past them at that particular moment and spotted him.

The potions master's sly face really put the Devil to shame as he swooped on Harry.

"Why Mr. Potter , where exactly is your hat ? I presume you couldn't stand a chance to show our guests your clear lack of discipline on their first day , hmm ?" he taunted silkily.

Harry was about to retort but Ron kicked him under the table to shut him up.

"10 points off Gryffindor for your cheek Potter , 10 more for swearing inappropriately and another 10 for being tardy ," Snape deduced before leaving a furious row of Gryffindors along his wake.

Harry saw Ginny seethe but she still averted his gaze and proceeded to munching on some mint humbugs she stowed in her pocket. Harry sighed and instantly felt guilt-ridden once again by last night's events.

"The injustice ! If I ever get my hands on his pathetic excuse of a neck -" began Hermione who was positively white with fury.

"We all know Snape is an ugly old git with a bunch of Skrewt droppings for brains Hermione , you needn't point it out ……" said Ron tiredly before clapping Harry on the back. "You alright mate ?"

Harry nodded absentmindedly , trying very hard to tune out Draco and his notorious gang of Slytherins who were snickering in the corner. His thoughts were still plagued by his break-up with Ginny. Hermione however , was still continuing her ferocious tirade about Snape's practice of double standards and favouritism amongst students.

"But still-"

Her voice piped down and was reduced to a string of mutterings as Albus Dumbledore got to his feet and clapped his hands to get the attention of the students. The buzz of chatter seized instantly and Dean hastily unglued his lips from Lavender's own , who was looking slightly annoyed and crestfallen that Dumbledore chose this moment to talk.

"As you all have been informed , Hogwarts are playing host to some very important guests today. It is vital that each and every student are on their best behaviour and any improper use of magic shall be dealt with severely. ( His eyes glazed over the Weasley twins as he said this , who just gave innocent looks in return ) Now , please extend your warmest welcome to the professors and students from Xavier's Gifted School of Youngsters , New York !"

The whole student body applauded as the great oak doors swung open. Hagrid came in first and then a few people strolled in , flanking a bald man on a wheelchair. Harry then noticed that all the Weasleys had gasped , save Ron who stiffened like a block of firewood. Their eyes were all locked on a beautiful , red haired ( with the exception of a white bang running down the front of her forehead ) girl standing in the corner , who also stared at them , open-mouthed. But then Harry noticed something else in the Weasleys' expression. It wasn't just shock but it was also a look of pure _terror_…..

HPXMHPXMHPXMHPXMHPXMHPXMHPXMHPXMHPXMHPXMHPXMHPXMHP

_In the carriage…………_

After a few anxious minutes of trying to comprehend the amount of magic they had just witnessed , most of the X-men were getting rather bored.

"I told you , you mutated mushrooms , I don't want anymore pumpkin pies !" Logan cried angrily , trying his level best not to slice the house elves in front of him into little pieces.

"Logan !" hissed Jean , looking shocked before turning on one of the house elves. "I'm really sorry about that , he -" she glared at Logan who just huffed , " -can be such a whiny baby sometimes ."

"Hey -" began Logan , but a thorough look from Xavier shut him up.

He clearly did not want to end up prancing around with the mentality of a four year old kid in a ballerina outfit.

"That is alright miss !" squeaked all of them in unison , as they trailed back into the kitchen to prepare some roast beef and potato salad. ( Kitty and Jubilee begged them to do it a couple of hours ago before mysteriously vanishing , much to Scott's displeasure )

_I swear those are the weirdest creatures I've ever seen in my whole life………_

Jean and the professor laughed as they tuned into Storm's thoughts. Storm just blushed furiously and quickly walked away to see what the "missing" teens were up to. Apparently , she got a whole lot more than what she bargained for when she heard a multitude of girls' voices echoing from the bathroom ( most of the guys were sleeping )

"Hide it !"

"What ?"

"Why me ?"

"Wait , I want another scoop !"

"Jubilee !"

"Shh….."

"Hold on !"

"Someone is coming !"

"Omigod , omigod , omigod -"

"Stop flipping out !"

"Ouch !"

"Shh….!"

"If Storm catches us , we are so screwed -"

Storm chuckled lightly and panicked voices instantly flooded the bathroom.

"Holy crap ! Someone's outside !"

"Flush it ! Flush it !"

The sound of the toilet being flushed could be heard but an odd gurgling noise as if something was caught in the pipes was also evident.

"I'm trying ! It won't go in !"

"Quit pestering her !"

"Oh for God sakes , let me do it !"

There was a splash and the sound of someone plunging something into the toilet bowl.

"JUBILEE !"

"That's gross !

"What ? I had to do something -"

The repeated sounds of someone plunging something into the toilet bowl persisted and Storm decided she had enough of this racket , so she used her lightning powers to bring down the toilet door. The moment the door was down , she wished she had just stuck on with the rest of the sensible adults.

"Um… Hi Storm ," said Kitty , with a huge spoon covered with something white and brown in one hand.

Rogue was green in the face, Theresa had suspicious splotches of white and brown on her cheeks , Amara was busy licking her finger which was also coated in something white and brown ; and Jubilee had her left foot in the toilet bowl , smiling innocently.

"Okay ….. What is going on here ?" Storm asked patiently , taking in the bizarre scene before her.

"She did it !" They all pointed at each other.

"Get your foot out of the cubicle , Jubilee ," she commanded.

The young Chinese teen slowly sighed and lifted her foot out.

"Nobody leaves ," warned Storm as Kitty was just about to run to the door.

"Oh . My . God ." Storm peered into the cubicle and spotted the remains of a squashed cookie and dough flavoured ice cream bucket.

_Just what I need ……… 4 sugar high teens and 1 hyped up preteen. God curse those house elves for being to generous ………_

"Explain …" She said tiredly as she sat on the cubicle , massaging her aching temples.

"You see Rogue broke up with Bobby -"

"- and we thought we should cheer her up- "

" - so we got some ice cream -"

" - cookie and dough flavour too- "

" - we finished the raspberry flavoured ones -"

" - the chocolate mint chip was the best though -"

"Get to the point ," Storm interrupted , mentally deciding not to ask how many buckets they had but judging by Rogue's look , she would say at least half a dozen.

"Well , when were halfway through the last bucket , we heard someone -"

" - so we tried to flush it -""

" -but it got stuck -""

" - and then you came in ," finished Amara lamely , not meeting Storm's eyes.

Storm got up and looked at them in the eyes. " Dispose it before the professor finds out ."

Jubilee gave a mock salute. " Yes , mam !"

Storm left the bathroom , eager to get back to the adults but Bobby just streaked past her , bawling his lungs out as Logan charged after him.

"Logan stop !" she heard Jean scream and Scott wrestled him down as Bobby yelped and hid behind Piotr , who just got up from his nap.

After Logan had calmed down , the professor gave him a lengthy lecture to which he just replied , " Save it Wheels , if that ice cube speaks about Rogue that way one more time -"

"Logan ….." Jean warned.

The carriage gave a sudden lurch and everyone went sprawling across the floor , including the girls who just emerged from the bathroom.

"What the hell ?" muttered Evan as he flew off the bed and crashed into one of the nearby lamp stands. "Ow…"

The carriage door swung open , and a large glob appeared , covered with a thick , shaggy mane of hair. Everyone screamed except the professor who was telepathically communing with everyone that it was just Hagrid.

"Sorry , didn't mean teh scare you lot. I just came to take yeh teh the castle. Yeh needn't worry 'bout the bags and all , the elves or summat will take 'are of it fer yeh ," Hagrid announced , beaming at all of them.

After picking themselves up , the X-men filed out of the carriage and into a few coaches which were pulled by a couple of dragonish horses.

"What are they ?" whispered Jean.

Scott shrugged , looking puzzled.

"Excuse me Hagrid , what are those things ?" asked Kitty politely , pointing at one of the peculiar creatures.

Hagrid chuckled ,"Thestrals , I trained them meself . The only domestic herd in teh 'ole of Britain ."

Evan , Theresa , Bobby , Jubilee and Piotr however looked blank.

"I don't see anything ," remarked Evan , earning a nod or two from the rest.

"Only the people that 'ave seen death can see these beauties ," Hagrid explained , patting a nearby thestral .

"What do they eat ?" asked Theresa curiously as she got into one of the mouldy coaches.

"Flesh ….." Hagrid answered and all the teens including Rogue , Kitty and Amara who were lingering nearby ( they could see the thestrals ) quickly rushed into their carriages and snapped the doors shut.

The coaches trundled past the rocky hillside of Hogsmede and within minutes , they found themselves in the middle of the lawn of a huge castle lying in ruins. The group got out , staring at the dilapidated monument in front of them.

"It's a hunk of junk ," exclaimed Bobby , peering at the shattered windows and chipped towers.

"Told you this was a bad Halloween joke ," said Logan , lighting up a cigar.

"Oh , almost forgot the tell yeh that the castle is protected by charms and spells from muggles , so yeh won't be able the see it as the way it is ," Hagrid quickly said as he pounded on the door .

"Muggles ?" asked Amara blankly.

"Non wizarding folk , of course. Blimey , if muggles ever catch a whiff of this place -" he paused as the door opened to reveal a patchy-looking caretaker and a scrawny cat , "Oh , where's McGonagall ?" He looked surprised.

"She is with the rest of the professors , I'll be escorting them to the Great hall ," sneered the caretaker , analysing all the teenagers distastefully.

Most of the teenage X-men were already beginning to hate him already.

"I think I'll show them meself Argus ," Hagrid declared , before ushering them into the Great Hall.

The doors to the great Hall opened and the X-men gaped as they took in their surroundings. Rogue however heard a few gasps and quickly spotted a few familiar redheads sitting in one of the tables , gaping at her. She felt her jaw drop as recognition flooded her insides. She could only think of one thing at that possible moment and she was positive Jean and the professor heard it too.

_Oh damn………_

HPXMHPXMHPXMHPXMHPXMHPXMHPXMHPXMHPXMHPXMHPXMHPXMHP

_Okay people , I know this was a really long chapter but it was quite a challenge for me to write the introductions , so please have mercy on me ! There will be new pairings coming up soon , so just stay tuned !_

**PLEASE REVIEW !**


	4. Author's note

I am sticking this notice up for all my stories and sorry if you guys were expecting an update. I just want to say I might stop writing for some time and I might "drop" some stories , so if you want me to still update this particular story , please leave a review. If I get at least 5 reviews , then I'll continue , if not I'll stop writing this story completely. The reason I'm stopping is because :

I'm now one of the top students in my university and I have to study constantly because a lot of lecturers are expecting excellent results from me , so life is stressful and I won't have time to update.

b) I am also working on writing a book and the style I'm using in my story is

not like the styles I apply in my fics. So , I'm busy picking the perfect

settings , names , etc. etc. I might get it published next year , so I'm

trying to balance my writing time and studies.

c) I have officially lost interest in writing at fanfic because there are a lot of

insensitive people on the net who just can't give a shit about others.

I'll still be here from time to time , passing on comments and reading other people's stories but I might be inactive in other terms.

**REMEMBER ! IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS FIC , PLEASE SEND IN AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS AND I'LL TRY TO UPDATE WHEN I HAVE TIME ! **

**THANKS A LOT FOR ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE SUPPORTED MY STORIES ! **


	5. Author's Plea

**So sorry , this is another author's note. I just want to say I'm planning to rewrite 'Merging of Worlds' since I'm hitting a dead end with this story and when I reread my fic , I realise I did a crappy , unorthodox intro. I've really lost interest in where this fic is heading , but if you still want me to continue this old story , I will. ( If I have time ) Give me a couple of days and I'll post the rewrite of the first chapter. I've a lot of plot bunnies jumping aroung my head , so much so it's making me dizzy…….. Anyways , thanks a ton to all of you who want me to continue , I still will but WARNING : I MIGHT NOT UPDATE FREQUENTLY. So , if you guys think it's a good idea ( I'll start the rewrite but I won't delete this fic if the demand is there ) , I'll proceed. Please tell me what you think. **


End file.
